Survivor East vs West
Survivor: East vs West is the third season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series '' Survivor''. The season followed The Mole. During this season of Survivor, the contestants were divided into two tribes by geographical location; East and West. The respective tribes' names were Sori and Lanai. In the fourth episode, the remaining sixteen castaways underwent a tribe swap. A mutiny offer was made to all remaining players during this season. In this season, one player accepted the mutiny offer. The concept of Exile Island was utilized, with 2 hidden immunity idols located somewhere on the island. Both idols were found but neither were played correctly. There was a Final Three facing a jury of nine, which included players that were voted out before the merge. The final jury setup meant that a two or three-way tie to decide the winner of the game was possible, though the method to resolve this tie was unknown at the time. In the end, LilAngelBaby defeated BBlover96 and hinata0014 by a vote of 5-2-0 to become the Sole Survivor. Production Applications for Survivor East vs West opened on December 3, 2010 and were open for roughly 5 days. Roughly 28 people applied for the season and 18 were initially cast with 2 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll and were divided into 1 of 2 polls where the player who received the most votes in each poll would become the final 2 players of the season. After 37 votes were cast in Poll 1 and 20 votes were cast in Poll 2, the winners of the Last Chance Poll with 11 and 5 votes respectively were: |} The season occurred from early December 2010 to early January 2011. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Castaways |} :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :An asterisk next to a number denotes that an Idol was played on that Castaway during at least 1 Tribal Council and any votes cast against them were nullified. Episode Summaries |} *Each tribe voted for one member of the opposing tribe to earn immunity, go to Exile Island but still attend Tribal Council. The vote for immunity for a member of Sori resulted in a deadlock tie, which resulted in no one from Sori earning immunity and going to Exile Island. **While both tribes did not officially merge, they participated as individuals with 6 of the 10 players earning immunity and everyone going to Tribal Council together and voting 1 person out. Voting History |} Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.